In vehicles, such as tractors, earth movers and the like, the windows in an operator's cab are subject to substantial vibration, dust, debris and other inadvertent forces that tend to make the openability of such windows difficult after a period of time. In slidably opening windows, the dust and debris tends to work its way into the sliding mechanism. The dust and debris along with constant vibration, eventually increases the frictional forces between the sliding part and the stationary part of the window, making it difficult to open.
It is desirable to provide windows in the operator's cab which are easily openable by sliding horizontally. It is also desirable to provide windows wherein the friction coefficient between the sliding portion and the stationary portion is low. It is further desirable that the sliding mechanism be able to withstand dust, debris and vibration and retain a low friction coefficient for a long time. The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.